warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the RiverClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Whiteflood: Whiteflood padded through the marsh, the scent of prey surrounded him. In the distance, he could see the edge of the lake. "Beautiful day, isn't it Lakeskip." He called back to the ginger she-cat who was following him. Scalepaw was with them too. AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: There must be a fire nearby. Whiteflood thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is fine but doesn't go overboard. Add what Erin Hunter would add to her books. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Have fun and may StarClan light your path. Days 1 and 2 Tap to open Days 1 and 2 Day 1 Lakeskip: '''Lakeskip stretched as she left the warriors den. The cool morning air carried the sent of the lake which made Lakeskip smile. '''Scalepaw: '''Scalepaw opened his eyes as the morning light shined through the entrance into the apprentices' den. He sat up and yawned then prodded his sister Silverpaw awake. '''Silverpaw: Silverpaw moaned and turned away from Scalepaw. "Go bother Loonpaw or something." She grumbled. AvalonCat (talk) 02:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Petalstar: Petalstar was lying on the Wetrock when she caught sight of one of her daughters, Furzepetal. "Good morning, Furzepetal," she meowed. Furzepetal: Furzepetal heard her mother's voice and looked at her. "Good morning to you too, Petalstar," she responded. "Shall I go hunt?" Petalstar: "Ask Whiteflood first," Petalstar replied to her daughter. "He's the deputy." Dew 10:31, August 24, 2018 (UTC)---- Whiteflood: Whiteflood was over by the prey pile counting what was left. Lakeskip: Lakeskip saw him and padded over, giving him a lick on his shoulder when she did. Scalepaw: Scalepaw frowned and turned to the white apprentice. He crouched down ready to pounce. AvalonCat (talk) 12:44, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Copperbird: The medicine cat was watching from the entrance of the medicine den. He flicked his tail, fur raised oh so slightly. He was uncomfortable. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Loonpaw: Loonpaw rolled over and just as Scalepaw pounced on him. "Hey!" He squeaked. Scalepaw: "Take that you nasty ShadowClan Warrior!" Scalepaw playfully bit Loonpaw. Silverpaw: Silverpaw rolled her eyes and left the den. She saw her father over by the prey pile counting and trotted over to him. Lakeskip: Noticed Copperbird and walked calmly over to him. "Good morning." She dipped her head to him. Queen Avalon 17:43, August 28, 2018 (UTC)---- Copperbird: 'He stiffened. He dipped his head in return after a moment. "G-good morning..." '(Drawkill Dragon) ---- Lakeskip: Lakeskip noticed his jumpiness but ignored it. "Beautiful day isn't it." She continued, looking up to the blue sky. A few white clouds dotted it. Queen Avalon 02:54, August 29, 2018 (UTC)---- Copperbird: 'He nodded slowly. He did this best to flatten his fur. "Let's hope it s-stays this way, huh?" He meowed. '(Drawkill Dragon) ---- Lakeskip: Lakeskip shrugged. "Rain is always good too." She replied. Queen Avalon 14:18, August 30, 2018 (UTC)---- Hollyfrost: Hollyfrost padded to the apprentices and meowed. “Scalepaw, fetch your siblings to go hunting. I wouldn’t want you three hungry at the gathering tonight.” Rainwingloverforever (talk) 03:33, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Cloudhaze: 'Cloudhaze was just chilling when 'she heard the rustle of leaves in the undergrowth beyond. ''Who's there? Dew 06:10, August 31, 2018 (UTC)---- '''Scalepaw: "We get to go to the gathering!!!!" Scalepaw leaped off of Loonpaw and stood excitedly before Hollyfrost. Loonpaw: Loonpaw sat up and shook out his fur, smotthing down the few ruffled clumps from the small play-fight he and his brother had. Silverpaw: '''"Well you too better get to it if you want to go." Silverpaw padded out, brushing her tail against their pelts when she did. '''Whiteflood: '''Whiteflood counted 10 pieces of prey. He shook his head disapoainted and turned to Silverpaw who was trotting by. "Go find your mentor and bring your brothers and their mentors too." Queen Avalon 16:49, August 31, 2018 (UTC)---- Hollyfrost: “Silverpaw, Owlhollow is right here, the only cat we need is Loonpaw’s mentor.” Rainwingloverforever (talk) 03:33, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- '''Loonpaw: Loonpaw lowered his head. "I don't have a mentor yet." He sighed. "No one likes me." Scalepaw: "Nonsense, you have me and Silverpaw who like you and if you don't get a mentor, I promise I will teach you everything I'm taught. Ok." Silverpaw: Silverpaw saw Owlhollow and padded over to him/her. (Ack sorry I forgot their gender.) Queen Avalon 19:31, September 3, 2018 (UTC)---- Cloudhaze: '''She padded into the bushes and jumped at the sigh of a tabby tom. "Who are you?" she growled. ~ Drifty Boi ~ (talk) 08:21, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- '''Lakeskip: Lakeskip noticed Cloudhaze confronting a stranger. Lakeskip bristled her fur and padded over to support her. She snarled at the trespasser and bared her fangs. Queen Avalon 12:54, September 4, 2018 (UTC)---- ???: The strange cat gave a shy smile. It took a while to realise he was the size of a young apprentice. "Er..." he meowed shyly. "Hi?" Cloudhaze: Cloudhaze was a gentle cat; she didn't want to frighten the young stranger. "Who are you, and what are you doing on RiverClan territory?" She meowed, trying not to be stern. ~ Drifty Boi ~ (talk) 13:06, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Owlhollow: ”Loonpaw, just because you don’t have a mentor yet doesn’t mean you shouldn’t practice. And if we’re on the topic of you mentor, my son Hazelfire is actually going to request that he be your mentor, if you wish it. Now go fetch Hazelfire and we can hunt.” Rainwingloverforever (talk) 03:33, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Wolfpaw: The she-cat sighed. No mentor. STILL. "Raincloud? Will you be my mentor?" Raincloud: Raincloud looked to Wolfpaw, her gray coat reminding him of Braveheart's eyes. "Of course! I'll go ask Petalstar!" Wolfpaw: "Thanks Raincloud!" Raincloud: Raincloud hopped to Petalstar's den, hoping she'd agree. "Uh... Petalstar? You know that Wolfpaw has no mentor, correct?" he asked her. puppycornashlynn ---- Loonpaw: Loonpaw's eyes lit up and he dashed away to the warriors den to find Hazelfire. Lakeskip: Lakeskip glared at the young cat and let Cloudhaze do the talking. Queen Avalon 14:19, September 7, 2018 (UTC)---- Hazelfire: Hazelfire sees Loonpaw approach and trots to Hollyfrost and the others Rainwingloverforever (talk) 03:33, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Petalstar: Petalstar eyed the warrior. "Sure," she huffed. ~ Drifty Boi ~ (talk) 23:31, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ---- Loonpaw: Follow's Hazelfire. Scalepaw: "Are we ready, cause I'm ready!" Silverpaw: Silverpaw licked her paw and brought it over her ear to fix the fur. Whiteflood: Whiteflood looked around clearing, picking out cats to take on a border patrol. Queen Avalon 00:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC)---- Hollyfrost: Hollyfrost trailed out of the camp with Owlhollow and Hazelfire in tow. She headed toward the river closest sunning rocks begging StarClan to give good hunting. Rainwingloverforever (talk) 01:00, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- Loonpaw: Loonpaw padded close to the warriors as the traveled through the territory. His white bobbing tail was held high and his chin was up. There was a slight bounce to his step. Queen Avalon 17:32, September 18, 2018 (UTC)---- Stormrunner: 'He padded over to Furzepetal and put her into deep conversation. ~ Drifty Boi ~ (talk) 18:34, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- '''Copperbird: '''The medicine cat peered out of his den. The coast was clear. He hopped out and headed towards the entrance to the camp. '(Drawkill Dragon) ---- Cloudhaze: 'She was still confronted with the small cat. "Who are you?" '???: '"Err... My name is... Stalker." He licked a fresh wound on his chest. '''Cloudhaze: '"Did you come here because you wanted to join the clans?" 'Stalker: '"Uhh... yes. I did..." 'Cloudhaze: '"I will bring you to our leader, now. Follow me." She led Stalker to Petalstar, who was also her mother. "Petalstar, I found this cat by the camp. He said he wanted to join the clan." '''Petalstar: '''The RiverClan leader eyed her daughter, then the newcomer. "I am not sure," she meowed. "But recently, I recieved a prophecy,'' to stay under protection, take in the stalker.' I believe he is a subject to a prophecy, so he ''has to be let into the clan." Petalstar clambered onto the Wetrock. "Rabbitspring, Stormrunner, can you please fetch the patrol, and bring them here? I will call a meeting once you bring them back." '''Stormrunner: '''He just stopped himself from calling Petalstar 'mother'. "Yes, Petalstar," he meowed before strolling with Furzepetal out of camp. A WHILE LATER '''Rabbitspring: '''She caught sight of the patrol by the river and meowed to them. "Petalstar sent us out to bring you back to camp. She's about to hold a meeting." ~ Drifty Boi ~ (talk) 16:06, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ---- '''Lakeskip: Lakeskip followed Cloudhaze to Petalstar then sat down by the Wetrock. Whiteflood: Whiteflood padded over and sat next to Lakeskip. Silverpaw: Cooly walked over to the wetrock. Scalepaw: Bounces over and sits next to Loonpaw. Loonpaw: Loonpaw turned his head and saw Rabbitspring uphill from the patrol. "Oooh, a meeting!" Loonpaw meowed with delight. He turned and followed Rabbitspring back to camp. Queen Avalon 23:10, September 19, 2018 (UTC)---- Copperbird: The medicine cat was still missing, no one had seen him for a while. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Owlhollow: The patrol padded back to the camp and sat laying down their kills quickly before raising their heads to the Leader Rainwingloverforever (talk) 00:51, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ____ Deertail: Deertail,panting,finally made it from the patrol and set down her newly-caught fresh kill. She sat next to Owlhollow,greeting him with a meow and looking up at her leader. ---- Mangopaw Looked up to the sky,pondering where her mentor was. Piperthroat "You miss you mentor right,I know what that feels like" Piperthroat said,Mangopaw nodded. ---- Mistfur: Mistfur lay in camp, grooming her silver fur. Rivertail: Rivertail started mentally organizing the patrols. Starflight897 (talk) 14:47, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She looked over to her left to see Mistfur grooming herself, lacking conversation. Deertail padded over to her Clanmate. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked, her forest-green eyes meeting Mistfurs. ---- '''Mistfur: "Not at all!" Mistfur said, pausing her grooming for a moment. She licked her shoulder one last time, then stopped, satisfied. Rippletail: Rippletail surveyed the warriors. Deertail, Mistfur, and Piperthroat could go on a hunting patrol. Starflight897 (talk) 03:26, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"So, hows your day going?" Deertail said. ---- '''Mistfur: "Good. I was just about to-" she paused as Rivertail padded towards them. Rivertail: "Mistfur and Deertail, you two are on a hunting patrol with Piperthroat." He padded away and delivered the same message to Piperthroat. I hope I didn't sound bossy... I'm still so new at this. Starflight897 (talk) 21:33, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She sat up and looked over to Rivertail. "Got it." She said to the deputy. "Just need to find Piperthroat.." She muttered as she surveyed camp. She saw her near camp entrance and padded over, Mistfur at her tail. ---- '''Mangopaw She sighed-she was out of feverfew Right by the mossy log ''she remembered,wait Copperbird never went near log her heart swelled with pride,she was one step closer to becoming a medicine cat. As she ventured farther in she was getting close to Shadowclan territory,but there was a familiar smell and a flash of black fur-"Copperbird" she yelled! Her mentor stopped dead in his tracks looked back at Mangopaw and kept running-Mangopaw did not know what to think of this but she smelled Shadowclan.....and something forbidden.... '''Turtle dove' "Mangopaw" she exclaimed-what was she doing out here. ---- After a little while Turtledove "You don't like fighting,that's why you decided to become a medicine cat apprentice"! Mangopaw "No,I'm terrified"! She turned around to hear Deertail sigh and shake her head,she did not approve of this. ---- Rivertail: Rivertail surveyed the camp, watching the various cats. The patrol made up of Deertail, Mistfur, and Piperthroat had just left, and he was searching for cats for the border patrol. Mistfur: Mistfur padded along the riverbank, eyeing both the water (for rabbits fish), and the marshland (for frogs). Starflight897 (talk) 01:47, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She saw the quick flash of scales and pounced into the river, head going under. She came back up, mouth hogged by a squirming salmon, and swam over to the riverbed. Deertail stepped back ashore, chest heaving from the exhilaration of the hunt. Her adrenaline was running, and she turned to Mistfur. "Dis a gud caeth?" She said, her mouth full. Mistfur looked like she didn't understand, so she took the salmon out of her jaws and said more clearly, "This a good catch?" ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur nodded, plunging into the river after her own fish. She missed that one, but accidentally speared a different one with her back foot. She lunged down at it with her front paws and snagged its gills before going to the surface and taking a massive breath. She grinned at Deertail, sitting on the side of the river, before paddling over with the fish in one front paw. Starflight897 (talk) 14:43, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"Wow. That took a turn real quick there." She said, looking at Mistfur's catch in awe. "Piperthroat, why don't you try?" She said to the awkwardly silent cat. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur bit down harder on the fish, for it was struggling again now that it was out of the water. It flopped so much that she half fell back into the river before it stopped, and, breathing heavily, she set it down on the bank and splashed out of the water. Starflight897 (talk) 02:10, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She chuckled as she watched Mistfur fall into the water, but then mentally clawed herself for laughing at someone else's failure. "Good job on that fish!" Deertail said to her Clanmate, her tail swishing. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur scowled good-naturedly, picking up the fish again. Starflight897 (talk) 16:24, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw The river clan warrior paused as she flung herself at the brown apprentice,Rootpaw tried to counter but Driftclaw rolled close to the grass and took a swipe at his rib and knocking the wind out of him."Nice counter" she said when he got up "But be a little more flexible with your moves". Rootpaw Flattend his ears in confusion and fury "But you said a good warrior is always honest and that lies are always bad and are unnecessary". Driftclaw'''Driftclaw stifled a laugh then let it out"Rootpaw did I say I would keep with that move,I did not and that was stealth not a lie and because I do not believe in lying then this must be the truth. '''Rootpaw Rootpaw considered his mentors logic "You must be right" he admitted sheepishly "But let's continue"! ---- Deertail: '''After catching a few more fish, Deertail decided to head back, hoping the fish they caught along with a vole or two would be enough. ---- '''Mangopaw Her mentor had come back but she was still suspicious of where he went Driftclaw: Driftclaw stood on the hill watching the sunset with her mate Hazelleaf. She chose a pike and talked to Hazelleaf about her apprentice Rootpaw and the future of RiverClan. She imagined Mangopaw becoming Mangosplash and Rivertail now Riverstar and kits if she wanted them. Everything was good in the Clans. Day 2 Deertail: 'The sun poked through the warrior's den, its bright rays shining in Deertails eyes. ---- '''Rivertail: ' Rivertail padded over to Driftclaw and Rootpaw, then to Mistfur, asking them to go on a border patrol. Starflight897 (talk) 14:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) '''Deertail: '''Deertail got up and stretched, then made her way out of the shelter. Her brown fur was glossy, dew still slightly dripping from it since the hunt of yesterday. She looked over and noticed some cats going out for a patrol, realizing she had some time to herself. She laid on a rock, sunbathing herself in the dim sunlight. ---- '''Rootpaw "Mistfur,why do we have to go on patrols they are SO boring"! Mistfur "Because we have keep an eye out for enemy Clans" Rootpaw He rolled his eyes "But Rivertail and Hazelleaf said that this was a time of peace" he replied Driftclaw "You should mind your tongue Rootpaw,This is a Riverclan warrior not a Clanless kit" she stated "Anyways there are foxes,maybe badgers,the river could swell or dangerous fish could arrive,and there is an upside". She paused as she gulped down a juicy vole "You can catch al the prey you want"! ---- Mistfur: "Although it may be a time of peace, peace never lasts, and there are always other threats. As Driftclaw said, there may be foxes or badgers, and if the river swells we wouldn't know unless we patrolled. Would you want to discover the river had flooded when you wake up floating, or from the safety of still-dry ground on a patrol?" Starflight897 (talk) 00:50, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash She sat swishing her tail on a tree, thinking about her old mentor and new status,Copperbird had finally brought up some nerve to tell her,a any way he was long gone by now. ---- Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to Mangosplash as he padded out of camp, planning on fishing for a while. Starflight897 (talk) 23:09, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''Eventually Deertail got bored of sitting around and decided to head to the river. It was hot that day, and she thought a quick swim would help stretch her muscles. She padded out of camp, headed toward the WindClan side. ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail sat beside the river and waited patiently, watching the silvery fish swim too far down, where he couldn't reach. Mistfur: Mistfur lead the patrol back to camp, having finished marking the border. She nodded at Deertail as she passed the she-cat, ready to rest. ---- Starflight897 (talk) 03:06, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: 'She nodded back to Mistfur and proceeded on to the river, but couldn't help but blush. ''No! ''She thought sternly. ''Two she-cats can't be mates! Besides, what would other cats think of me? ''She shook her head and continued her path, but still had the thought of Mistfur in her mind. ---- '''Mangosplash ' She decided to go hunting, it wasn't typical of a medicine cat but she didn't care. She stalked through the one part of Riverclan territory that had a dense forest. She paused making sure she put even pressure on both of her haunches she leaped squarely on a plump mouse. She then turned to scale a pine tree rather clumsily and sat on a curved ash branch and closed her eyes and ate her prey in peace. ---- '''Mistfur: After 2 minutes of lying in the sun, Mistfur was hot, dusty, and bored. She decided to go to the river, where Deertail had probably gone. Starflight897 (talk) 15:08, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She leaped in the river, feeling the cool rainwater rush all around her. Her slightly webbed paws helped her glide effortlessly through the water, it ricocheted off her fur like a balloon. She went under, did a loopy-loop, and caught a stray fish. She came back up, fish in her jaw, and swam to the shore, fur glossy. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur saw Deertail padding out of the water with a fish and walked down to join her. "Nice catch!" she said, smiling. Starflight897 (talk) 23:25, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"Thanks!" She said to the gray warrior, blushing slightly; and not just with pride. "Why don't you try?" She asked Mistfur. ---- '''Mistfur: "Okay!" she said, padding down towards the water. She carefully padded a few steps into the river, preparing to pounce, and waited for a silver flash to go close to the surface. It wasn't long before a trout neared the surface, and Mistfur pounced, moving in a fluid, practiced motion as she plunged into the water. Her teeth snapped down on the fish, and she paddled to the surface, carrying the fish in her jaws. Starflight897 (talk) 21:03, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''"Good fish!" She said, smiling. "Might as well catch a few more for the Clan..." She pounced on a perch, its golden and black scales flashing in the sunlight. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur smiled at Deertail as she padded out of the water, unsure why her heart was beating faster when she looked at the other she-cat. Starflight897 (talk) 17:33, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Streamstar: She lay, grooming her almost silver pelt in the sunlight. "Oh, hello Sparktail. How are you?" Sparktail: '''Im doing fine," he said. He had no idea why but he felt his pelt getting hotter as he looked at her. He noticed her pelt, almost silver in the sunlight, making her look more beautiful than ever. '''Streamstar: Streamstar took notice of this and blushed, but she hid it well. She had always respected this tom and looked up to him. More than that, she loved him. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she said, hoping to get something out of him. Sparktail: "Yes, the most beautiful I can remember," he said, looking at her with eyes full of love. "Now that you're here." Moonwing (talk) 11:12, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash Mangosplash padded up to the leaders den. It had been so hard since the murder of several high ranking cats at the gathering and the clan was still adapting to the changes. Mangosplash ''' "Hi Driftclaw I brought you a poppyseed for your stomachache". '''Driftclaw "Aww...Thanks Mangosplash" Driftclaw loved Mangosplash NOT romantically but at the midway point between daughter and best friend. ---- (Moonwing9, you can’t control other people’s cats like that. If you made a character called Rivertail, and you were playing him, that’s fine, but there’s already my Rivertail in this roleplay, so could you change the name? If you were just controlling my character, please don’t.) Starflight897 (talk) 21:48, October 19, 2019 (UTC) —————————————————————————————————————————————— (Starflight89, sorry! I didn’t pay attention to the names, so it came to me. I changed it to Sparktail. Ty for telling me you already put one in. ) (Moonwing) (talk) 0:38, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''By the end of the little hunt, Deertail's paws were glazed in damp mud and her coat was cemented to her sides. She looked happy, finally getting out all of the energy she used to have packed in her little body. She was quite tall, yes, but thats tall for a short cat. Her viridescent eyes shone in the bright sunlight as they padded home, wet and tired. Deertail's fur was also hot, but it was unusually warm when she was near Mistfur. ---- '''Mistfur: '''Mistfur walked closer to Deertail than was necessary, feeling her pelt heat up. Her heart was still beating quickly, but she sternly told herself that it was from the hunt. (It’s fine, Moonwing9! Sorry if I seemed rude!) Starflight897 (talk) 07:29, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rootpaw Was bored so he decided to make some mischief. Piperthroat "What are you doing Rootpaw" she inquired after seeing him dragging a live squirrel into camp. ---- Rivertail: Rivertail cocked his head, wondering why Rootpaw was dragging a live squirrel into camp. Why didn't he just kill it and drop it onto the fresh-kill pile? Starflight897 (talk) 21:12, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- Rootpaw "Ummmm...Well-Hey"! The squirrel had run out of hi claws and back into the forest. Driftclaw Sometimes she didn't know what to think about her apprentice. ---- Rivertail: Rivertail watched the fleeing squirrel, then blinked at Rootpaw, confused. Mistfur: Mistfur dared to edge closer to Deertail, her heart beating as swiftly as a mouse's. Starflight897 (talk) 03:09, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw "Yeah my apprentice can be a bit of a mouse-brain at times"she commented to Rivertail. Rootpaw Oh yes I'll my eviiiiillll plan is devopeing,well not evil ''he thought as he caught the incredibly fluffy black squirrel again. ---- '''Rivertail:' "Do you know what he was going to do with the squirrel?" Rivertail asked, curious and a bit wary. Starflight897 (talk) 23:08, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw She sighed" I don't know at all honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he brought in another three" Rootpaw Rootpaw was now dragging three more squirrels that had strayed too far into Sunningrocks up to camp. .---- Rivertail: Rivertail snorted. "There is no way h-" he stopped mid-sentence, watching Rootpaw outside the camp entrance dragging three squirrels. Starflight897 (talk) 03:36, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- A Random elder A scream came out of her mouth "Ahh It's going to eat my face Ahhh". She clawed at her face where a squirrel hung desperately to with quite a scared expression on it's small cute nonthreatningly adorable but delicious face. All the other elders had a squirrel clinging on their face(one of them was getting smashed on a rock. Driftclaw Her apprentice was going to be in the worst trouble. "Stop panicking" she yelled to no effect. Mangosplash Droped the Rosemary in her mouth ---- Rivertail: "ROOTPAW!" he yowled. Driftclaw had better come up with a harsh punishment, or else I'll have to make one, he thought as he struggled to pull the squirrel off Randomelder's face. Starflight897 (talk) 23:51, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Was just having a bad day. She had been sent in hunting patrol but she hadn't caught a single fish and felt unusually tired today. ————————————————————————————————————————————— ———— Streamstar: She had decided to take a short walk through the territory one last time, as she was on her last life and the river had gotten stronger, too strong for her to swim in. As she walked by the river, she noticed how thirsty she was so she bent down to get a drink. Her front paws slipped, leaving her thrashing in the strong river. “Help!” Sparktail: He was hunting and he heard a scream from the river. As he padded over, he saw her silver pelt and knew it was her. She was on her last life, the whole clan knew, so he couldn’t let her die. “Streamstar, Im here!.” He reached down and grabbed her scruff. Streamstar: “Goodbye, Sparktail,” she said as the life drained from her eyes. Sparktail: He stared at her motionless body, and wondered how the others would feel. Moonwing9 (talk) 23:58, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Btw, I don’t mind if anyone uses my OC’s. ---- Rivertail: Rivertail heard a yowl and raced towards the source of the sound, leading him to find Streamstar's dead, drowned body beside a mourning Sparktail. Starflight897 (talk) 03:34, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ————————————————————————————————————————————————— Sparktail: He lay there, mourning for his leader, Streamstar, the only cat he ever loved. He knew Rivertail was there, but didn’t care. He raced back to camp, grieving for Streamstar. As soon as he got back, he shouted, “Streamstar has fallen!” And it sounded like the whole of StarClan had faded before a cat‘s very eyes. Moonwing9 (talk) 05:24, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash Felt her whole world blur First Petalstar from the great murder then Streamstar who lost her lives so quick over the last five moons,Oh Starclan have you deserted us"? '' '''Piperthroat' She looked at her half sisters body Cold,Stilll and gone to early to have died.She felt ferocity arise from heart but she was too sad and too tired and slumped to the ground Starclan if your there please help us are prey is too quick our clanmates are leaving us we need your help. Day 3 Sparktail: He thought about going to talk to Mangosplash, but decided not to. Instead, he asked Rivertail “When do you go to the Moonpool?” Moonwing9 ---- Rivertail: Rivertail blinked in shock. He had completely forgotten. I'm leader now... he thought to himself. "Before moonhigh," he responded, turning to look at Sparktail. "As soon as I've said my goodbyes to Streamstar." Starflight897 (talk) 16:45, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash Padded up to Rivertail"Here are some herbs that will give you strength" she said"I am coming with you to talk to Starclan,I must". ---- Sparktail: “Ok, she was a great leader. You’ll do great too.“ After that, since it was almost moonhigh, Rivertail had to go to the Moonpool with Mangosplash. He knew Rivertail would make a great leader, even better than Streamstar, the cat he knew he would never forget. He didn’t realize he had been mourning for so long until Rivertail cuffed him over the ear. Sparktail:'He was hunting, when he scented a loner. This loner didn’t seem to know it was Thunderclan’s'' territory, not theirs. 'Loner:'She scented another cat, so she creeped closer, but unfortunately, he noticed her. '''Sparktail: “Ahh! Who are you!?” He said, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Loner:“I-I’m Silv-ver. W-who are y-you?” Sparktail:“I’m Sparktail, follow me.” He said, noticing her fear and innocence. She couldn‘t possibly hurt anyone, Sparktail thought. She looked so much like Streamstar, that same beautiful shine to her silver fur. Oh, what he would do just to spend another moment with Streamstar, but he knew Rivertail would make a great leader. Silver:'''He seems to know what he’s doing, she thought, she noticed she had a crush on him, and blushed at the thought. Moonwing (talk) 12:19, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to Mangosplash and leaned down to eat the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 15:20, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She blushed clear as day at Mistfur's attempt to nudge closer to her, which she didn't mind at all to her surprise. Deertail barely held back a purr as they kept walking to camp. They were so close their pelts were almost touching, and her pelt turned hotter than the peak of green-leaf. ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail heard paw-steps and looked up to see Deertail and Mistfur entering camp side by side. "What have you two been doing?" he asked, eating the last of the herbs. Starflight897 (talk) 23:42, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparkpelt: '''He saw Rivertail and decided he should say something about Silver. “Rivertail, this loner named Silver would like to join the clan.” Moonwing (talk) 00:12, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Rivertail: "One second, Sparktail," Rivertail said, not looking or he would have seen Silver, still waiting for a response from Mistfur and Deertail. Starflight897 (talk) 23:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Sparktail: '''“Ok, Rivertail.” '''Silver: “Who are you?” She blurted out to Rivertail, not knowing she would surprise him. Moonwing ---- Rivertail: "What do you mean, who am I?" he asked, turning around. "Sparktail? Why did you bring a rogue into camp?" Starflight897 (talk) 15:18, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: '“Her name is Silver, and she would like to join the clan.” '''Silver: '“Could I? Please?” Moonwing ---- '''Mangosplash Purred. "Hello Silver. I'm Mangosplash the clan medicine cat". Silver: '''“Hello, Mangosplash!“ Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded into camp, carrying a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at the fresh-kill pile and joined the cats gathering around Silver. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 23:44, October 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- Deertail: '''"Oh, Rivertail!" She said, trying not to stutter. "Mistfur and I were just out hunting." She showed him the fish they recently caught. It was a mixture of perch, small catfish, and a vole or two. Overall, it was a decent catch. "I'm going to put them in the-" She noticed a weird she-cat. Deertail's fur bristled. "Rivertail! Why would you bring a rogue into the Clan?" Deertail spat. ---- '''Rivertail: "Okay, and I didn't bring her in. Sparktail over there is responsible for that," he said, flicking his tail with anger. "I can't deal with this right now, I have to go to the Moonpool before moonrise." he said, glancing at the setting sun. "Silver can stay for tonight, but that's it until I decide what to do." Mistfur: Mistfur sighed with relief when Rivertail accepted Deertail's response. Starflight897 (talk) 02:43, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She didn’t like being crowded, but knew better than to dart off. So instead, she told Rivertail. “Hey, Rivertail? Could you tell them to back off a bit? I don’t like being crowded.” Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: "Yeah..." he said. "Guys, give her space, she's not used to being in a Clan. With that, I have to go." Rivertail started walking towards the camp entrance. Starflight897 (talk) 15:23, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Deertail: '''She was reasonably wary around the new cat. Deertail didn't know if the cat would hurt someone or worse... kill them. Deertail's fur stood on end for a while, but she tried to be calmer around the other cat. Deertail took one of the perch they caught and went next to the warrior's den to eat. ---- '''Silver: '''She noticed Deertail was a little wary around her, and this offended her a little bit. She then told Deertail, “I won’t hurt you, but please, don’t think I’m dangerous. I’ve never even learned how to fight.” Moonwing ---- '''Swiftsong: Swiftsong padded up to the strange she-cat- Silver, ''her mind said. "Do you want me to show you the warrior den?" she asked. ¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 03:57, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Mistfur:' Mistfur took a fish from the fresh-kill pile and ignored the voice in her head saying to sit beside Deertail. Whatever this feeling is, it needs to go away! Two she-cats can't be mates! Rivertail: Rivertail glanced back, making sure Mangosplash was following him. Starflight897 (talk) 04:09, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mangosplash As she followed Rivertail she paused, looking back to her camp. She was worried for everyone, with so much change would RiverClan ever be the same? Only 3 moons had passed since Streamstar's leadership and Petalstar had only been leader for twelve moons before she was murdered. ---- Silver: “Sure, Swiftsong!” she said. “A bit of this actually looks familiar.......” <^Moonwing^> ---- Rivertail: Rivertail felt anxiety prick his pelt as he padded in the direction of the Moonpool. Mistfur: Mistfur sat on the opposite side of camp as Deertail, yelling at herself to stop looking in Deertail's direction. No, I am NOT hoping to catch her eye. No, I will NOT go sit beside her... Mistfur's train of thought continued. Starflight897 (talk) 00:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piper throat'''Mistfur had been acting weird lately"What happened" she asked gently ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur looked up at Piperthroat. "Uhhh nothing!" she said, her eyes flicking over to look at Deertail before she looked back at Piperthroat. Starflight897 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat rolled her eyes "Okay fine don't tell me but I can keep a secret for 19 moons". ---- ---- Mistfur: "Only 19?" Mistfur joked, trying to draw the attention away from her secret. Starflight897 (talk) 01:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Licked her paw"Well yes it might be more if I don't tell you" ---- Silver: '''She hoped Sparktail would become deputy because he seemed like good deputy material. Møøñwįñg ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur cocked her head. "So you're keeping a timer of how long you've kept a secret?" Rivertail: Rivertail has now appeared at the Moonpool padded towards the Moonpool, looking at the ancient pawprints beneath his feet. Starflight897 (talk) 16:13, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Piperthroat Blushed in embarrassment "Yes I have been counting the moons since I met Bellavirus". ---- Swiftsong: Having shown Silver the warrior den, she nosed through the fresh-kill pile and wondered if any patrols were going out soon. --¢яуѕтαℓωιиg (talk) 16:41, November 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Mistfur: "Who's Bellavirus?" she asked. ---- Piperthroat Took a breath"Bellavirus was a kittypet I met by the twolegplace,she is strong,smart and amazing we knew we loved each other so we meet every gathering night if possible,is that so wrong?" ---- Deertail: '''She nodded her head to Silver, her fur flattening. A wave of relief washed over her. Even with that bit of relaxation calming her down, her fur was still hot to the touch. And not because of the heatwave. Mistfur's pelt gleamed in the sunlight, making Deertail wish longingly that things were different. That both Deertail and Mistfur could be mates one day. But she shook her head. Perfection throughout the Clan will never come. If she and Mistfur were together, they would be constantly shunned. Deertail never wanted her Clanmate to experience that. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur thought for a moment. "No, it's not wrong. Not wrong at all..." Rivertail: Rivertail looked at the rising moon and touched his nose to the Moonpool, the chill numbing his nose. ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Rivertail "It will hurt a bit" she murmured ''Hopefully It'll go normal-ish '' she thought. ---- '''Rivertail: Right before darkness enveloped him, he heard Mangosplash's words. I hope it's only a bit, he thought as he opened his eyes. He gasped at the starry fields around him, and let out a joyful yowl as he raced forwards to touch noses with his mother. At her word, he tried to compose himself, standing straighter and stepping back. ---- Deertail: '''She stared longingly into the distant sky, seeming brighter than usual. She imagined Mistfur's sweet smile, her face exploding with glee. Deertail smiled sadly yet wistfully. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur finished her fish, watching the camp and lingering on Deertail. Silver: 'She dreamed of cats with stars in their pelts, and remembered what her mother, Honeysong, had told her. ''Is this StarClan? she thought. She then saw her mother, and heard her say “''The Silver Spark will bring Dusk, but Dusk will fade into the path...”'' She wondered what it was. '' Wait, didn’t she die a few moons ago?'' Moonwing ---- '''Rivertail: Rivertail dipped his head to the starry cats in front of him, awestruck. Mistfur: Mistfur padded towards the warriors den, wanting to rest for a while, and her fur brushed Deertail's side, setting her pelt on fire. She blushed and sped up, disappearing into the safety of the den. Deertail: '''Deertail blushed as Mistfur went by. She knew it was getting late but wasn't tired. She got up and left the camp for a quick evening stroll, hoping to be back before moonrise. ---- '''Mistfur: Mistfur heard Deertail's pawsteps moving away from the den and firmly forced herself to think of something else. Silver: '''She turned and saw Mistfur looking towards the camp entrance. “Hey, Mistfur, did you see Honeysong? Or the other cats?” Moonwing ---- (Oof, I just joined as another medicine cat and I have no idea how to jump in oof) (Just do a random action like smelling fox or organizing herbs) '''Piperthroat Went to sleep under the full moons glare Rootpaw Was glad he wasn't punished for now. ---- Mistfur: Mistfur turned towards the rogue standing outside the den, still unsettled that she was in the camp. "No..." she answered, somewhat confused. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted the first of his lives, one from his mother, for knowing the right thing to do, one from his deceased younger sister, Runningbrook, for endless energy, and one from his first apprentice, Pikepaw, who had drowned in a storm, the gift of mentoring. The lives shot through him with bolts, one of a crushing weight, one of boundless energy, and one of patience and calm. Silver: '''‘They were so... so..... bright! They looked like their pelts were made of stars! How did you not see it?” Moonwing '''Deertail: '''She looked on at the rising moon, the spectral light glistening off of her coffee-colored fur. The sun was climbing down, but Deertail wasn't tired at all. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall began, or tried, to groom her belly fur, forcing herself into an awkward position. She could feel her kits squirming inside her belly as he tongue rasped over her fur. How can I hide you? Oakfall sighed and walked outside the medicine den, then proceeded to lay herself down beside the medicine den and sun herself. ---- Mango splash She purred as she realized starclan hadn't abandoned them,But a pale tabby cat walked over but she was confused as she muttered acorn will come in fall Of course they would ''she thought. ---- '''Mistfur:' "Was it a vision?" Mistfur asked, cocking her head. Rivertail: Rivertail accepted his next 5 lives, from Morningshine, Ivystar, Scorchfern, Darkfleck, and Needleclaw. His heart filled with joy at seeing them again, not even the bolts of pain crushing it. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall winced as her pains came again, followed by her kits kicking her. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, her belly wobbling. ---- Rivertail: As soon as the last of the bolts of pain ran through him, the final life-giver stepped forwards. Rivertail dipped his head to Petalstar as she stepped forward and gave him his 9th life. "Riverstar! Riverstar! Riverstar!" the cats chanted. ---- (JOINING also if someone wants to rp Snowpool's third kit (currently unnamed) you can) Snowpool: Snowpool looked out of the nursery, her kits squirming around her legs. I wonder what Oakfall's up to. She's looking plump today. Pebblekit: Pebblekit wanted more milk. She nudged her mother's leg harder. Where'd the milk go? Lilykit: She bared her teeth at Pebblekit. Why do you keep shoving me? 20:05, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Can I? If so, what do you think about Rainkit, a light gray she-kit dappled with darker spots?) River''star'': Riverstar woke up back beside the Moonpool. The moon reflected in the water had barely moved. That was fast, he thought. ---- (Sure!) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall picked out a big fish and returned to her sunny spot where she was sitting before. She finished her fish, and began licking her belly. Thank StarClan her kits weren’t kicking her anymore... ---- Riverstar: Riverstar waited for Mangosplash to wake up. Mistfur: Mistfur gave up and let thoughts of Deertail drift through her mind. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly had a thought how can I hide these kits? Thoughts and solutions went through her head, and she decided to return to it later. ---- Mangosplash Woke up "Hello River'star'"she purred "How did it go". Driftclaw Padded up to Oakfall "do you have anything for bellyache" she asked. ---- Oakfall: Oakfall flattened her ears. “No, I’m fine!” ---- Driftclaw"Uhhh..okay"Driftclaw was confused so she ate a sunfish hoping her bellyache would go away. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine walked over to Oakfall, seeing that Mangosplash was talking to Riverstar. "Do you have any idea when my kits will come?" she asked. 21:40, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall curled her tail around her belly and looked over at Blackpine. “Soon maybe...” ---- Silver: “Hey, Riverstar. Am I in the clan? ---- (OOF I JUST REALIZED BLACKPINE IS A SHADOWCLAN CAT, I GOT CONFUSED) Snowpool: Snowpool nudged her kits away from each other. "Hey, don't fight!" 11:13, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Moonwing, Riverstar is like a mile away and can’t hear Silver) Riverstar: Riverstar smiled. “It was great! I got my lives, and I got to see the cats I’ve lost,” he said, thinking wistfully of Runningbrook and Larkwing. Mistfur: Mistfur curled her tail over her muzzle, watching the moonlight outside her den (it is supposed to be like midnight...) ---- Mangosplash Smiled "Yes it was" and walked back to camp under the moonlight. ---- Riverstar: On the way back, Riverstar started thinking about what to do with Silver. He should probably ask the Clan how she had acted while he was gone, then decide who would go to the Gathering. Oh, and he had to pick a deputy too... Deertail, maybe? Sparktail probably not, he shouldn't have brought Silver to the Clan, they don't randomly take in rogues, so Sparktail not yet... Mistfur: Mistfur's pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight, the few beams that made it into the den matching her pelt color and shining in the darkness. (Oh I thought he was done and back at camp. Sorry!) Silver: '''She saw Mistfur, again. “Hey, why aren’t you sleeping?” '''Sparktail: This woke him up. “May I ask you why you ''aren‘t sleeping?” ---- '''Oakfall:' Oakfall licked her expecting belly again and tried to go to sleep, but her kits were kicking her too hard. ---- (it's fine!) Mistfur: "I could ask you the same question," Mistfur said to Silver at the same time as Sparktail. She wasn't going to say the actual reason. Thinking about Deertail hardly counted as an acceptable reason, or anything acceptable. Riverstar: Riverstar figured that Deertail might be a bit young, and Swiftsong might work too. So that was it, Swiftsong would probably be the new deputy. He trotted back into the quiet camp, and he dipped his head to Mangosplash and headed towards the warriors' den before remembering he now slept in the leader's den. (Note: I can't tell the histories, ages, or anything else of the OCs without pages, so I'm relying on those who do) Silver: '''She saw Riverstar padding to the leader‘s den and walked up to him. “Riverstar, have you decided if I’m in the Clan?” ---- '''Riverstar: Riverstar hesitated, then spoke. "I think that you will have a trial in the Clan, to see how well you can integrate into the Clan, and then we will decide in a moon if you deserve a place." ---- Oof, should Oakfall’s kits be born now .-. ? ---- (sure) Silver: '''“Ok.” Day four ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall suddenly found a deep pain coming from in between her legs and in her belly. Her breathing came fast. “HELP ME! MY KITS ARE COMING!” ---- Mangosplash Stared in awe Medicine cats can't have kits''she thought but she fetched thyme,chervil and borage "Breathe"she murmured to Oakfall. ---- (uhhh bad idea to use poppy seeds, try ragwort and chervil/fennel) (Oof sorry) '''Riverstar:' Riverstar heard a yowl and raced towards the source to see Oakfall kitting. I thought she had been looking plump, but still... MEDICINE CATS CAN'T HAVE KITS! Fox-dung, what will I do about this? he thought, trying to find a strong, sturdy stick for her to bite down on. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool stood dumbfounded at Oakfall's exclamation. Her... her kits? Pebblekit: Pebblekit tilted her head. Why is everyone making such loud noises? 18:43, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: Oakfall finished giving birth and looked down at the kits suckling her belly. One a she-kit and one a tom-kit. She began to groom their pelts, uncomfortable with the setting she was in. ---- Silver: 'She stared in shock. ''I’ll have to go through that.... she thought. She knew she was about to have Sparktail‘s ''kits, but she didn’t tell anyone because she was still considered a rouge. ''I wonder whose they are? ''She thought, thinking about who their father was. She squirmed uncomfortably in her nest, knowing she was about to go through that. '''Sparktail: '“What is it?” 'Silver: '“Nothing.” ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool overcame her shock and hurried over to Oakfall. "Are you feeling okay?" 21:57, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “Physically yes, emotionally no.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool nodded in sympathy. "I think I know what you mean... What do you think you'll name your kits?" 22:02, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Oakfall: “The scruffy mottled she-kit is Dustykit and the brown tom-kit is Muddykit.” Oakfall once again began to lick her kits, but mainly to distract herself. Silver: '''She padded over to Oakfall. “Who is the father?” She said, trying to look comfortable. ---- '''Oakfall: Oakfall looked down at her paws, her tail around her kits. “A kittypet.” Deertail: 'As she returned from her walk, she heard gasps coming from the medicine den. She hurried over, eyes growing wide. She turned to Snowpool. "What happened?" '''Silver: '”Hey, it’s ok.“ she said to Oakfall. Then she whispered in Oakfall’s ear, “Im about to have Sparktail’s kits.” ---- (uhhhh oakfall's in the middle of the camp) '''Snowpool: She gestured toward Oakfall. "Oakfall had kits." 23:46, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (oh oof) Riverstar: Riverstar felt thoughts clash inside of him. The kits were okay, so that was good, but Oakfall had not only broken the medicine cat code, but the warrior code as well by having kits. ---- Piperthroat Oakfall shouldn't have done that because exile forever was the punishment for having kits with a kitty-pet but a Medicine cat '' she shuddered. '''Mangosplash' She sighed at least the kits would be safe. ---- Silver: '''A sharp pain went through her. ''What? No! Not now! Oakfall is nursing and Mangosplash is at the gathering! ''she thought. She then ran over to Oakfall and told her about the pain. But before she could finish, the pain got so bad, she fell. ---- (wow riverclan is having problems) (yea) '''Snowpool: Snowpool gasped and rushed over to Silver. "Are you giving birth? Oakfall—what should I do?" 10:48, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Silver: '''She was panting and yowling loudly. “H-h-help!” ---- '''Driftclaw Shook her head this was the worst time to kit,then she went to stand by Silver "Is there anything that I can do to help" she whispered hoarsely as the gray cat laid in pain. ---- Snowpool: "I—I think maybe get a stick for her to bite on," she said to Driftclaw, then turned to Silver. "Breathe. Breathe," she whispered. "Everything will be okay." 20:11, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Silver: '''”G-get Sparktail! He’s on a h-hunting pat-patrol!” She yowled. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool looked over her shoulder for some cat to help. "Uh...can someone go get Sparktail?" she called, hoping that a cat would hear her. She sat at Silver's side. "Shhh. Shhh. Breathe, Silver. Sparktail will come." 21:23, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Driftclaw Fetched a stick for Silver and gently laid it by Silver's mouth then ran to get Sparktail, she wasn't sure she wanted to have kits anymore. ---- Snowpool: Snowpool gently pushed the stick under Silver's muzzle. "Bite down on this if you need to. Sparktail's going to be here soon." 16:11, 23 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sparktail: He came Into camp and was shocked at what he saw. Silver: She bit down, and three kits scrabbled towards her. A gray-brown she cat, a dark brown Tom and a pale gray Tom. “Lakekit, Duskkit, and Mintkit.” Sparktail: “Who is the father?” He asked. Silver: “You, Sparktail.” ---- Snowpool: Snowpool backed away to give the pair some space. "They're beautiful kits," she whispered just loud enough for Silver to hear. 13:25, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Riverstar: Riverstar had been watching what was going on, flicking his tail anxiously. He was glad that Silver was okay, but at the same time, thinking about Sparktail. The pair would have had to be together for a while for Silver to have given birth to his kits, which means that Sparktail had been seeing a loner. That's two cats that need punished now, he mentally groaned, thinking of Oakfall. Whatever happened to loyalty and following the code? ---- Mangosplash ''' Padded up to Riverstar "Are you doing okay" she asked with her tail twitching. She had heard far too many tales about leaders who had gone mad as a kit. ---- '''Deertail: ''Two more queens in the Clan? Deertail pondered. ''I know they're RiverClan kits, but... Oakfall and Silver of all mothers? A medicine cat and a loner? ''She knew that Riverstar was angry, it was in his eyes. Deertail shivered. ---- '''Silver: '“R-Riverstar?” She said fearfully, tucking her ears back and nudging her kits closer to her. “A-are you going to hurt them?” Sparktail: '''“No, he wouldn’t do that, Silver,” he spoke softly, rasping his tongue over her ear. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool heard Silver and padded over to the distressed queen. "I've been in RiverClan for a long time and I know that Riverstar would never hurt innocent kits, no matter who their parents were." ---- Driftclaw ''' "Snowpool is right" she said licking her paw, She didn't know what Silver's punishment would be, but it would most likely be after the kits stop nursing " Don't worry, It will be all right in the end" she soothed. '''Deertail: '''She sat in her den, worry surging through her. ''If Riverstar would be so mad at Silver and Oakfur for having kits, what if he found out about me and Mistfur? ''She shuddered, not wanting to even think about it. ---- '''Silver: '''She went back into her normal posture, still tense. ---- '''Snowpool: Snowpool read Deertail's mind said, "Deertail, I wouldn't worry about you and Mistfur. Riverstar is a fair leader and he would never give a cat a punishment just for loving someone that's the same gender. Silver and Oakfur broke the code, but you and Mistfur aren't." 18:29, 6 Dec. 2019 (UTC) '''Deertail: '''She flinched at Snowpool's response. "H-How did you know? Like, about Mistfur and I..." Category:Role Playing Centers